


A little vulnerable today

by tinnie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinnie/pseuds/tinnie
Summary: When Betty makes the decision to cut her hair, it only takes her thirty seconds before she regrets it. Thankfully, Jughead won't let her feel bad about it for too long.





	A little vulnerable today

**Author's Note:**

> This little one shot was inspired by [ this post](http://rainystripe.tumblr.com/post/171911717265/rainystripe-rainystripe-betty-cuts-her-hair) by @rainystripe and after a few months of sitting in my folder I finally finished it.  
> Big thanks goes to @diokomen for reading this over for me and fixing stuff I couldn't see myself

Betty Cooper has never been a huge fan of change. She liked routine; waking up at the same time every day, drinking a cup of herbal tea before bed, going to Pop’s with her boyfriend and best friends after football games. But sometimes routine could get a little boring and Betty didn't want to be boring.

After pondering on the idea for a week, she made an appointment at the hair salon she's visited her whole life. This time, however, instead of asking for her usual simple trim, she asked to have her bangs cut. What a great idea. She thought for the whole of thirty seconds before she realized that this wasn't just one of those silly apps you could get on your phone to try on different hairstyles. This was reality and it was going to be her look for at least the next couple of weeks. Something that she didn’t seem to take into consideration before. She quickly paid for the cut and gave the hairstylist her best fake smile, reassuring her that she was satisfied with her work. After all, the stylist did nothing wrong. Betty hurried home, wondering whether there was a sickness she could fake that wouldn't allow her to leave the house for a few weeks. Or maybe she could wear a wig. Not the awful black one, but maybe one that actually looked like her hair. Or perhaps she could use one of Polly's many headbands. A dozen of ideas went through her mind, each sillier than the previous one.

Now she's standing in front of the mirror in her room, her fingers pulling on the short strands of hair and willing them to grow faster. How could she be so stupid? She asks herself and her sea green eyes fill with tears once again.

“Hey, Betts, are you ready?” She whips her head around at the sound of her boyfriend's voice coming from the doorway. Of course, how could she forget? Jughead texted her this morning to ask whether she wanted to go to Pop's in the afternoon and she agreed, excited to show him her new hairstyle. But that was before she actually had her hair cut. Now, instead of showing off, she wants to pull a paper bag over her head and not leave the house again.

She quickly turns around and buries her head in her arms, attempting to hide her new hairstyle. “Don't look at me,” she mumbles and the smile that was gracing Jughead's face just a second ago is quickly replaced by worry.

“What's wrong?” he asks and suddenly he's standing next to her, gently pulling her arm away from her face.

“I got a haircut and it was a mistake and now I look stupid,” Betty sobs and slowly lets her arms down before turning to Jughead.

“Hey,” he says, taking her hands into his and giving them a tight squeeze. “You could never look stupid. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and I think this haircut makes you look even more adorable than before.” He smiles and lightly runs his fingers through her bangs. “Which I didn't think was even possible.”

“I still don't like the change. I'm never cutting my hair again,” Betty sniffs and buries her head into the crook of Jughead's neck while he wraps his arms around her, giving her a tight hug. They both know she’s overreacting but even if Jughead thinks she’s being ridiculous, he doesn’t let her know. She thinks he really is the best boyfriend she could imagine.

“Remember when I was seven and my mom gave me that awful bowl cut?” Jughead asks after a moment when Betty pulls away slightly.

“Yeah.” She chuckles at the memory. Not only was Jughead's haircut awful, but it was all uneven and he was too traumatized to get his hair cut again for another two years. “You used so much hair gel in your attempt to transform it your hair was hard as a rock.”

“It didn't work the way I wanted at all and washing it out was a nightmare. My mom was so mad.” Thinking about it now makes him laugh, but back then it felt like his whole world was falling apart. Even Archie, who he considered to be his brother, laughed when he saw him for the first time. “But you didn't give up on me. Remember what you did then?” he asks and Betty nods, a small smile spreading across her lips. “You gave me this hat,” he says and pulls the old beanie off his head before continuing, “and said that you would still be my friend even though my haircut was stupid. But if I wanted to hide it from everyone else I could.”

“I was not subtle with my opinion about your hairstyle, was I?” She chuckles, wiping the tears of her face with the back of her hand.

“That you weren't.” Jughead shakes his head with laughter. “I think you look adorable. But I'm biased. So if you want to hide your haircut, you can borrow my hat until you feel better.”

“Only borrow?” She cocks her eyebrow at him and he grins.

“Yeah, I need it back. I got it from this cute girl once and never let it out of my hands. I'm making a big sacrifice here.”

“You're a dork.” Betty giggles and presses a soft kiss to his lips. She had been feeling terrible for hours, but just a couple of sweet words from her boyfriend suddenly made the whole situation appear less dire. “But you're my dork and I love you,” she whispers against his lips and he pulls her in for another kiss.

“I love you. Despite your hairstyle,” he says as they pull apart.

“Hey!” Betty smacks his arm with a pout, biting the inside of her cheek to keep herself from smiling.

“Just kidding. Just kidding.” Jughead raises his hands in surrender. “So… the hat?” he asks and Betty considers it for a few seconds before taking the beanie from his hands and putting it on her head. “Let me help you with that.” Jughead laughs as he watches Betty struggle, the hat constantly slipping to one side while she wonders how he always manages to put it on perfectly on the first try. She assumes it must be the years of practice. “Now it’s perfect,” he says, placing his hands on her shoulders and turning her to look in the mirror.

Betty lets out a small chuckle as she watches their reflection. Her bangs carefully tucked into the beanie in a way that makes it seem like her hair was never even cut, while Jughead’s unruly curls are sticking out in multiple directions. “Are you sure you’re gonna be okay without your hat?” Betty asks, gently running her fingers through Jughead’s hair in an attempt to tame it, albeit unsuccessfully.

“It’s just for today, right? I think I can handle that,” he says with a shrug, trying to appear nonchalant.

“Yeah, of course. Wouldn’t wanna be weird and wear it every day, would I?” she teases with a smirk. Betty knows it’s not easy for him to give up the beanie that has become his security blanket over the years. This only makes her appreciate his gesture to lend it to her so much more. However, it doesn’t stop her from poking fun at him a little.

“Hey, don’t be mean!” he exclaims, pinching her side and with a giggle she tries to step away, but he pulls her closer, mischief twinkling in his eyes. “There is nothing wrong with wearing it every day, is there?”

Betty twists her lips to the side as if in deep thought, but she can feel Jughead’s fingers pressing against her ribs and knows he won’t hesitate to tickle her until she agrees with him. “I guess it’s okay if it’s you,” she answers finally and he gives her a triumphant grin.

“Very diplomatic, Betts. But I’ll take it.” He rolls his eyes with a smile, before leaning down to kiss her. “Ready to face the world again?”

“Are you?” she responds with a question, nodding towards his beanie-less head.

“I guess we’ll both be a little vulnerable today.” He shrugs and wraps his arm around her shoulders as they finally head out. He’d be vulnerable for her any day.

 


End file.
